Big Brother is a Host
by Mars.cell
Summary: Generic OC is close with Haruhi story, but he's is actually a he. Nothing serious. *Cussing* Teach me to write.
1. Chapter 1

_The two men sat on both sides of the teen. They talked over his head, praising each other's works, sucking up to each other as much as they could._

 _God, it was annoying._

 _"Saito-sama, your father's new development projects are amazing! The brilliance your family shows is clearly genetic, I look forward to seeing your works as well!"_

 _The teen sighed quietly and stared at the older man. The car grew quiet and the men glanced at each other awkwardly. They sat in this silence until the driver spoke._

 _"Gentlemen this is-"_

 _The two climbed out of the car as quickly as they could. They rushed out their thanks and ran into the building. The driver sighed._

 _"Sir, I wish you would try to be nicer to your business partners."_

 _The teen scoffed, "They wont tell father if they value their business. Could you hurry, don't want to be late and all that stuff you were preaching."_

 _{}_

"I could have called the car back. I should have. But I didn't. And it finally clicked. I was back in Ouran again.

"I could feel eyes piercing my back. That wasn't any real surprise. I wasn't wearing the gaudy uniform, I came a week after school started, and my dark skin made me stand out.

It didn't bother me. Not as much as I thought it would. But I'm only here for one thing anyways. I could feel a smile grow on my face.

Cause trouble and get out fast.

{}

Today marked the day both my mother and godmother died.

It was a car wreck. I was spending the day with my dad, along with my brother. We were five. When we heard the news, he didn't cry. I did enough for the both of us. He and his father left a few days after. Before they jumped on the plane, we shared a cake and he gave me a peck on the nose. Then they were gone

I miss him.

I sighed and walked into the club room preparing myself for Tamaki's idiocy. To my surprise he was already in the corner.

"Kyoya, whats wrong with senpai?"

He pushed his glasses back on his nose, and they glinted. I felt a sudden shiver.

"Our new transfer student seems to be quite... blunt." A sigh." Our king tried to introduce himself, and was shot down fairly quick. This will affect sales." He started to murmur to himself as he fiddled with his laptop.

I look towards Tamaki, to see that the twins were messing with him. Again. I felt a tug on my arm, and turned to see Honey and Mori. Usa-chan waved at me.

"Haru-chan, do you wanna have cake with us." His eyes were shining, and his smile was the usual size when it came to sweets.

I was going to decline, but his entire being shook in excitement at the thought of cake. Though I was use to it, it gave me an old, familiar feeling.

"Sure senpai."

{}

I walked down the halls looking for Haruhi - probably scowling, because everyone in the halls moved. I'm a little pissed that I had to find out she studied here by some blond idiot. I shivered in reminder of the loud teen.

I sighed as I walked faster. Knowing her, she got stuck in something stupid.

I got to Music Room 3. I've only seen girls enter, but then again she isn't a normal girl.

I opened the door to get attacked by rose petals and a bright light.

"I rose an eyebrow, "What the hell?"

"When the light faded, six men were crowding some guy in chair. I was gonna leave- It wasn't my problem, till I realized the guy in the chair was the blond I threatened.

"You!"

Apparently he recognized me too.

"Mommy, why is this heathen in our host club?" He said pointing towards me. I rolled my eyes.

"Ignoring that idiot..." I couldn't help but say. He gawked and disappeared to his corner. The guy with glasses - mommy - sighed and pulled out a book. The book was creepy and I immediately liked it. As he ran through that, I looked around the room. There were twins, a tall dude with a blank face, a five year old, and...

The last person made me pause. Chocolate eyes and brown hair. They were wearing the boys uniform, but...

"Haruhi?

I startled at the sound of my name. The same dark skin, same eyes. It was definitely him. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

"You dyed your hair?"

He froze before laughing. I started to blush. His hair threw me off. Instead of the light brown I was used to, it was raven with the tips purple. He also had a camouflage hat that covered it all.

"Ryuuji Saito, age 16 in class 2-A, son of Shichiro Saito and Layla Saito. Only heir of the Saito company, which is the second highest music and gaming company in the world. However, they come close to Ootori in power in Japan." Kyoya read from his book of death. Ryuuji seemed tense, but nodded with confidence.

"Of course," He said before puffing his chest, "Music runs the world."

Tamaki came out his corner with a flourish. He dramatically pointed his finger at Ryuu, which was promptly pushed away.

"How do you know my lovely Haruhi?" I rolled my eyes. I saw Ryuuji do the same.

"I'm her brother." He mumbled something about damn rich which was pretty hypocritical.

Tamaki paused and looked towards Kyoya. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and nodded

"His parents were Haruhi's godparents, and vice versa.

Tamaki stayed frozen for a few more seconds before 'crying' tears of joy. I sighed. Here we go again…

"Oh Kyoya, look at our oldest son! He's going through a phase." Kyoya sighed and opened his laptop.

"As lovely as that is Tamaki, we will be opening soon." He looked towards Ryuuji. "You're welcome to sit over here while we work." Ryuu nodded while the rest of us got to our places.

{}

'They flirt with girls' was my first thought. It was pretty accurate though. They were basically characters from a dating sim. And the ladies were eating it up. I sat back in my seat and stared at the ceiling. All of a sudden, I felt eyes on me. I turned slowly so not to startle whoever it was.

It was a gaggle of girls.

Tamaki's 'clients' to be exact. They were hiding behind the chair, staring. I stared. They started squealing. I rolled my eyes. The squeals got louder. Kyoya had this look on his face that worried me. I grabbed my stuff to run, when this girl came up to me. She was about Haruhi's size and had baby fat. She was adorable, but I was cautious.

"Um…" Her fingers pressed together. "Are you a host?" She must of startled herself, because she was starting to backtrack. And fail. "Because, I'm uh, I'm new to the club, and your sitting over here by yourself and- i- i'm sorry I must be annoying you- and… and I um..." Her voice was starting to fade out and her face was red. The room was silent, and her eyes darted everywhere. I decided to help her out.

"I'm not a host, but you're welcome to sit with me." She nodded and sat quickly. The room was still quiet. I gave her a smile. "Ryuuji. What's your name?

She stared into her cup as she answered. "Camilla Vanna.

"Hmm. Did you come here with someone?"

Her eyes shifted. I saw two girls giggling quietly. My eyes narrowed. I plastered on a smile, and got up with two roses and a tea pot. I heard someone choke on their tea with quiet laughter

As I got closer to them, they started mess with their hair and straighten up, pronouncing their chests. I mentally snickered as I held out the roses. I smiled.

"Ladies." They blushed and smiled. They grasped the roses, I held out my hand. The brunette grabbed it. "Join us for tea?" They nodded and I smirked. They gasped as I slowly poured the tea over their head. "You two look so much prettier now." Haruhi burst with laughter. "Come back soon!" I yelled at them as they ran out, complaining the whole time.

I walked back to Camilla. Her hand covered her mouth as she giggled. I reached out and poked her nose, and it got louder. I handed her a cookie and we sat quietly. The room was still quiet, minus the clicks of Haruhi's shoes as she walked towards us. She stood by my chair, and we stared at each other, then started laughing all over again. Tamaki, of course, made a scene.

"Why'd you do that?" And he continued on with his rant. My need to shut him up grew, so I glared and held out a finger. To my surprise, it worked.

"They dragged her here to embarrass herself. If you can't notice shifty shit with your clients, are you really fit to be a host?" That made him freeze. For a second. He went on to a rant about how he shouldn't be a host. As much as I agreed, it'll probably make him talk more.

"Haruhi, $6,000." Haruhi gawked at Kyoya. I was confused, but she sighed and walked back to her clients, so I let it go.

{}

I got close with Camilla in a day, which wasn't part of the plan at all. Some point in time, I remembered I was in the host club and told her I had to leave. On my way to the door, I ruffled Haruhi's hair and told her to call me. My escape was almost stopped by Kyoya.

"Saito-san, I realize you want to go home, but could I speak to you for a moment?" My response was to flip him off and slam through the doors running

I wasn't willingly going to sell my soul to the devil.

Not today.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in the back seat of dad's personal car with Haruhi, with dad himself in the driver's seat. He was asking all types of questions of what happened with her life after we left. And she was answering them just as eagerly - to hear his voice maybe.

"How's Ryoji been?"

"He's been fine! And he goes by Ranka now."

"What happened to your lovely hair?"

"Some kid in the neighborhood put gum in it, so I had to cut it."

"I knew you were a genius, but I thought you would make it to somewhere better than Ouran."

"I guess I'm lucky, huh?"

Lucky indeed.

I split ways with Haruhi to go to class, but it was pretty early. She had to go the host club, so I was stuck by myself. I, once again, wasn't wearing the uniform, so people were staring. But it felt different. I glanced out the corners of my eyes to see that most of them are girls. I tried to give a few of them glares, but I got squeals in return.

I suddenly felt someone grab my sleeve. It was a small touch, but I felt it. I whipped around, snatching my arm back, and met Camilla's wide eyes. She started to tear up and stutter.

"Camilla, good morning." She froze, mouthing my words to herself. She then lowered her eyes and grabbed my sleeve again. I guess I'm leading this conversation. "Did anyone bother you today?" I walked us to the host club. I wanted to avoid it because of Kyoya, but this was more important. On our way there, we came across a girl who looked lost. She had chestnut hair and darker brown eyes.

"Hey!" She glanced at me, "You lost?"

"Oh! Yes, I'm looking for the host club." She looked out the window. "I'm trying to find my fiance."

Fiance, huh? At the host club? Hate to tell her, but her fiance' a slut.

I held out the arm that wasn't being tugged on. "Lucky for you, we're headed there now. Care to join us?" She gave a small smile and latched on.

"You know," She started, "You remind me of a character from a game I've played."

I gave a short laugh, "You've probably played a game series from my father's company. I was the inspiration for the main character I'm told. I'm Ryuuji Saito."

Her eyes suddenly sparkled as we stopped in front of the door. "Shichiro Saito is my favorite game designer. I'm Renge Hoshakuji." I nodded and opened the door. The club was decorated with you would see from traditional Japanese. The host were a long ways in front of us, dressed in kimonos. Renge quieted as she hid behind the door. I led Camilla to the table from yesterday, and poured her tea. I relaxed in my chair. Something was about to go down.

The twins went -or appeared, whichever- in front of Renge, holding a rose each. Tamaki then took their place holding out his own rose. She then slapped him. I couldn't help myself -I burst out laughing. With every word she spoke, Tamaki appeared to be stabbed.

(My sides felt like they were being stabbed too.)

Camilla tapped my shoulder. I turned to answer what she wanted to ask me and saw a phone to her ear.

"I'll be going home early today."

I wanted to ask why, but the tears gathering in her eyes showed that it was something personal. I turned back in time to see Tamaki fall back in slow motion.

"Do you want me to walk you downstairs?" Renge jumped into Kyoya's arms.

"No thank you. There's already someone waiting." I nodded. I looked back over to the club.

Renge was Kyoya's fiancée who wasn't really his fiancée. Renge was 'in love at first sight' with the devil in disguise. Renge was in love with the demon that looks a lot like a video game character. 'Uki-doki Memorial', my father's most popular dating sim.

I sighed as the Twins and Tamaki correctly guess what was up. Haruhi looked towards me, and I shrugged. Somehow, in someway, she became the manager. 'She's the daughter of an important client', huh? Poor Haruhi.

Camilla slipped me a piece of paper and walked to the door. And so, I went to class.

_The Next Day_

I haven't ran into Camilla today. She could have been absent, but at the same time, she could have been hurt. And that thought put me in a bad mood. So Haruhi dragged me to the host club.

'It'll make you feel better to watch Tamaki make a fool of himself.' She said. And it would. It would make it even better if he were hurt.

But that wasn't the case.

"I think it'll be good to have a lady manager." The twins gave him a look.

"And why do you think that?"

"Don't you see? She's in the same class as Haruhi. If they become friends, Haruhi might become more girlish." I rolled my eyes and could tell Haruhi did the same. "This is a grand-scale project to make Haruhi more girlish." I stretched, ready to head for the door, before it opened. Renge's head poked inside.

"Everyone! Your host drawing card has baked some cookies." I ran to her and tried to grab all of them. Tamaki appeared, only to disappear into his corner after she hurt his feelings. I turned back to grab the cookies but she was in front of Kyoya. Then they were handed of to Honey. Then to Haruhi. By the time I was over to her, Tamaki was making a scene about what the twins did to Haruhi. And honestly, I'd be complaining too, if I wasn't trying to get the god damn cookies!

"Every single one of you! Except for Kyoya, all of your characters are lukewarm!" I somehow managed to grab and stuff them into my mouth. I then hid the evidence. When I turned back, Renge dubbed Honey as a 'thug'. I sighed and sat on the floor. It was obvious what she was doing, taking the character personalities from the game and placing them into the host club.

I almost felt bad, I was partially the 'cause' of this. Not really. But Tamaki seems to love his role.

"Renge, how's this pose for a lonely prince?"

"Oh, that's pretty good, but it'd be more effective if it were raining!"

I sighed and stood up, ready to grab my bag and finally leave, but was stopped by an 'Oh!' I turned around to see Renge pointing at me. She had a determined look on her face.

"I almost forgot your character!"

I hissed and shook my head, "I'm not a host, more of Haruhi's babysitter." That earned me a soft 'hey!'

Renge clinched her fist, "Nonsense! You were so nice to lead me here, so it's only natural that I give you something in return. Besides..." She looked me up and down. "You could become a host yourself." And if that thought wasn't scary...

She tapped her chin as she thought. Tamaki was still posing, the twins looked amused, Honey and Haruhi looked pitying, Mori's face was blank, and Kyoya...

Kyoya looked smug.

"I got it!" Renge's shout made everyone turn towards her. She pointed dramatically at me. "You're chained by the shackles of expectation; running from your problems by helping others, but drowning in your own!" Her eyes sparkled. "Just like Giovanni Kero!" She swooned at my video game counterpart.

I should have stayed home today.


	3. Chapter 3

We were shooting a movie. My shitty mood from earlier worsted. And Kyoya still had his smug face.

Is someone out to get me?

But I should be happy, this is probably the most tame thing that will ever happen in this club.

I sighed as Renge acted as the director herself. Otakus are dangerous, especially those with this much power. A small tug on my jacket forced me to glance down at Honey.

"We'll be on soon," Said the tiny senior, "Good luck, Ryuu-chan~!"

As he skipped away with Mori, I laughed and thought about what he said.

I can't help but feel that 'Good Luck' would be needed for later.

{}

I sat in the tree away from Haruhi. The 'rain' almost made her slip. Suddenly she stopped in front of a tree, turning around to slide on the ground.

"You can't run away any longer."

Honey and Mori stop in front of her.

"You're going to learn what happens when you go against me."

"Don't Mitsukuni." Mori speaks up. "Every time you hurt others, you're the one who ends up being hurt."

"It really is sad, no?" I jumped down from my perch in front of Haruhi and she clung to the back of my hoodie. "Honey, your desperation is obvious," I gave him a sad smile. "Please... let me help you."

As I reach my hand out he starts to chuckle. He looked up with a sadistic smile.

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place."

We all waited his next line, but he teared and jumped me and Haruhi with a hug.

"I'm sorry Haru-chan, Ryuu-chan, I can't do it!"

I sighed as Renge yelled at Honey and the Cameraman. I stood up with the small senior on my hip and walked over to sit with Mori. To think, the adorable lady I lead to the host club was as troublesome as Kyoya.

...What am I saying, anyone with the host club is troublesome.

I plopped down at the table covered in sweets. Honey immediately attacked them as Mori hands me a towel. After I dry my hair I turned to look at Kyoya. I really want his book. I felt droplets fall on my jeans. I took the towel from around my neck and placed it Honey's head.

"Stay focused on food and you might get sick."

"Ok~!"

A loud clang startled us to jump out of our seats. When we got over, Tamaki had someone against the wall, Renge was on the ground, and Haruhi… had tears in her eyes. I placed Honey down and launched at the boy watching Tamaki. I slammed his head to the ground as I tackled him. There was the sound of glass and yelling. Someone pulled me off of the guy and suddenly Haruhi was in my arms.

Someone was crying. I buried my face in the crook of Haruhi's neck as she began to talk. Comforting words to both me and the other. And somehow, I dozed off to her voice.

{}

I woke up to squeals; loud whispers and yelling about love and things. I was in some bed, and Honey's toy, Usa-chan, laid beside me. Scooping it up in my arms, I moved to sit. I placed my camouflage hat on it's head before completely moving out of the bed. Honey and Mori was sitting at my table that I stole from Kyoya with their clients. The twins and Tamaki were sitting together, Kyoya behind the chair, and Haruhi serving the ladies.

I moved to sit with Honey and Mori. I leaned against Mori's chair, poking his cheek and placing Usa-chan in his lap. My movement caught everyone's attention. Mori grabbed my hand and lifted it to my face. I didn't notice the bandages on my hand.

"Ryuuji," That was Kyoya," Your stunt earlier has caused problems for our club and with the chairman. However, we were able to have it covered up; with just the repercussions of family problems. So…" He smiled and Tamaki popped up out of nowhere.

"You are now in our debt! Welcome to the host club!"

Before I could complain Renge showed her face.

"Ryuuji, it was so honorable of you to jump to save me at just a glimpse of being in danger."

She grabbed me and Haruhi, dragging us out the door. Tamaki started yelling and Renge was talking. I tuned them out.

I really should have stayed home.

{}

 _Haruhi and Ryuuji slowly followed behind Renge as she ranted about her collection of_ _merchandise._

 _"That's nice and all Renge, but we should be going now. I have to cook before my dad gets home."_

 _"Oh, that's fine Haruhi, we can hang out later! What about you Ryuuji?"_

 _The boy stared off towards the wall, shaking his head, eyes narrowing continuously. Haruhi frowned._

 _"Ryuuji, what's wrong-"_

 _"That good luck meant shit!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Happy 2019

\\\

 _"Ryuuji."_

 _The teen stood in front of the desk, fiddling with his shirt. His bandaged hand hid in shorts and he glances around the room nervously._

 _"Father. I'm sure you're aware of the conflict at school today."_

 _The man sighed and gestured to the older man blocking the door to leave. With a bow, he slipped through the door._

 _"Well, i'm aware that you broke someone's nose. Would you explain the reason why?"_

 _The boy winced and straightened up to the best of his ability._

 _"I assumed that he harmed Haruhi in someway. It was rash, I know."_

 _The older of the two stood and walked to the file behind him, "When I allowed you to go back to Ouran, I expected you to avoid conflict and do your best in your studies. You are allowed to interact with others of course, I would not keep you away from_ _potential business partners and friends."_

 _He pulled out a letter and passed it the boy. "But remember, you are to focus on the family. If we have another incident like this, you will be home schooled again. That is all."_

 _Ryuuji nodded and slipped the letter into his pocket. "Of course. Goodnight father."_

 _He walked out before his father could respond. He nods to the older man guarding, before making his way to his room. He fingers the letter in his pocket as he scoffs._

 _"Focus on family, huh. Isn't Haruhi family?"_

{}

I was in a better mood today.

My charge wasn't here today either. But it was fine. A letter from her was enough. Camilla being safe drowned out the scolding from my father, numbed the pain from my hand, and made me feel better about being a host…

Not that much.

I dragged my feet walking to the club room. It hurt my head to think about it. The squeals, the flying roses, and worst of all; Tamaki. The thought of him sent shivers up my spine. I stopped in front of the door, pushing it open slowly.

"Ryuu-chan!" My tiny senior jumped on my back, causing me to land face first through the club doors. "Ah~, I'm sorry."

Pushing myself up with my elbows, I see Usa-chan in front of me wearing my hat. I lift up onto my knees, Honey still on my back, and start to crawl.

"Did I really leave my hat with you?" I stop so Honey could grab Usa-chan, and crawl again.

"Yeah! Renge-chan dragged you out quickly, so we couldn't give it to you," He held onto my hood as I moved, "We washed it just in case."

We stopped in front of the host club and their early clients. Tamaki obviously had to open his mouth.

"What are you two doing? As hosts you're being disrespectful, ignoring the ladies!"

I scoffed and fixed him with a glare, "The ladies will be fine- we're playing cowboys, obviously."

The girls squealed and Tamaki went on a rant about family and we were on our way. We walked to Mori, who was drinking tea and reading.

"Takashi look, I'm a cowboy!" I neighed as I circled the table. The clients with him started to giggle. One girl, I'm sure is their regular, spoke.

"Saito-San is so much like an older brother right?" The other girls nodded in agreement.

I stood up and hooked my arms under Honey's legs. I walked us to the closet of sweets for a treat before we actually start. Or at least, I tried.

"Ryuuji!" Tamaki rushed in front of me and shoved a laptop into my face. "Look what those devious twins did to Haruhi!" I snached the laptop from his hands and glared at him till he disappeared.

A shirtless Haruhi smiled at me sweetly. I blanked out for a second, i'm sure, before remembering she's not that masculine.

"Haru-chan looks great, right Ryuu-chan?" Honey states as he pokes me. I nod and relax myself. I hand off the laptop to the ladies quickly surrounding me, and make my way way to the twins.

"It looks nice, but when the hell were you able to get a picture of Haruhi? Hidden cameras?" Tamaki appeared and added his input.

"That's right! How did you get naked pictures of Haruhi? Did you bribe her?!" The twins stare at Tamaki like the idiot he is.

"It's obviously photoshopped."

"We did a good job, huh boss."

"That's a waste of of your skills! ...But if your going to do it anyway, could you photoshopper into this dress?"

I kicked him the back before they could answer.

I decided to finally get the cake and ignore anymore possible drama. I walked into the pantry with Honey. I place him and Usa-chan down and wander around."

"What cake do you want Honey?"

"Strawberry cake! But then again, we just got a Blueberry cake. And Red Velvet…"

Tamaki's ranting resonated from the other room. I close the door and join him by the shelves.

"Take your time."

{}

When Honey and I finally bring out the cakes, the twins are glaring at each other. We place the cakes in front of the girls and make our way to Haruhi. She glances between us and the twins nervously.

"Ryuuji… where were you guys?"

"The pantry. We were going to come out earlier, but we heard a scream of terror."

Honey stared at ...Hikaru? Kaoru? "What's going on Haru-chan?"

"Ah, well-"

"You grind your teeth too loud!"

"You toss and turn so much you fall out of bed!"

"Sex pixie!"

"Sicko"

"Your momma wears too much makeup!

"We're through!"

I turn to the rest of the club, who looks varying levels of worried.

"So uh ...what happened here?"


End file.
